Rebellion
by xc-charliexc
Summary: Its the year 2119. Society has change. A group of rouges called the New Directions are going to rebell on Washington The Capital. A young skinny boy who was once a scanvenger and now is a rouge. A msuclar curled man who is in charge of the New Directions. Fate brought them together. Will they stay as just rebells or will they be more?


Welcome to my first Klaine fan fiction so if there is any mistakes please tell me and if you don't get something or what is happening everything will be explained later in different chapters

*.·:·. .·:·.*

The night was cold. Silence. The trees danced lightly in the ice breeze. A small petite boy ran, dodging every bush and stump that appeared in front of him. He winced as the wound on his leg oozed with blood. However he couldn't stop and bandaged it up as the pack were after him.He could hear the shouts and the trucks behind him but he could not look back. If he got caught he would be dead.

The boy slid down the hill, ran through stream, jumped over logs. As he climbed the final rock and pulled himself up:over the horizon as the sun crawled up, a old abandoned city was there. He knew that if he wants to get out of the pack terrain he needs to head over to that city fast.

Most cities were abandoned now. After half of the population wiped out after an unknown disease, the people that were left alive moved out their old homes and started a new life. It took a 100 years for new society to be rebuilt. It's the year 2119.

It was quiet. All you could hear were the chirps from the birds. The skinny boy took every step with caution, darting his eyes everywhere. The city has no feeling or vibe to it. The buildings chambered the scavenger boy as every breath he took, anxiety was growing bigger in him. His ruined black jeans stuck tight around his legs, his grey t-shirt hung on his shoulders loosely. His hazelnut hair was messy and not washed. Different shapes of bruises was spotted on his white milky skin.

The grey clouds pushed the sun away and the heavens were opened. The boy quickly ran into some random building for some shelter as the rain ran down splashing onto the ground. The weak boy curled into a ball trying to keep some heat in his body while his stomach growled in anger and his throat was screaming for some water. He was tired and his leg was in pain but it was as if more bad luck was on his side, he heard the shouts and truck driving.Thinking it was the same pack as before, the boy grabbed his bag and ran out of the building. He could sense they were chasing after him as the men were shouting to stop and the trucks became louder. 

He ran and ran. Sweat was pouring out of his pores, his brown hair stuck onto his snowy skin. Stupidly the boy decided to look back to see if he was far and there he tripped and fell onto the wet ground. A dark shadow slithered over him and as the boy turned on his back he was met with man with tanned skin and black tight curly hair. The man stared at the boy giving sharp cold stare with no emotion on his face. He wore an black officers uniform. You could tell he built with a muscular body form. 

"Name?"The man asked with low cold tone while helping the boy up.

"Kurt" the boy replied. The man looked at him.

"It's just Kurt. Nothing else." The man nodded while scanning the boy up and down. His dirty clothes, his injured leg and bruises that appeared on his skin. The man instantly knew he was a scavenger and a feeling that was urging in him saying to take the boy and look after him.

"Boss what are we going to do with him? He's injured and if his left alone here, he is going to starve to death or the royals will find him." A stern female voice spoke behind him.

" We will take him."

Everyone nodded and a short blonde haired girl came to Kurt with a smile. 

" You can sit with me and when we arrive at base I will bandage your leg up," She spoke while taking Kurt's hand and pulled him up onto the truck. 

"Are you guys a pack?" He asked.

"No we are not. We are a rouges. We were all were kicked out of packs or scavengers like you but Blaine our Boss welcomed us in and said he was planning to go rebellious on Washington The Capital and all those rich arrogant people." She explained to Kurt.

"I'm Quinn" Kurt smiled. It's been ages since he had conversation with someone or been around with people like him.

" Oh and Kurt welcome to the New Directions!"

*.·:·. .·:·.*


End file.
